Miko Iino
Miko Iino ( , Iino Miko) is one of the main characters in the series. She is a freshman in Shuchi'in highschool and the auditor of the student council. Origin Miko is based off of Ishidzukuri no Miko (石作 皇子), the first suitor from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, who had been tasked with collecting the Stone Begging Bowl of the Buddha. Appearance Miko is a short young girl with brown long hair that is styled in loose low twintails, brown eyes and wears a yellow band on her left arm. She wears the standard Shuchi'in girls school uniform. Personality Miko has a strong will and a strong sense of justice. Her obsession in doing what's right and correcting people who are doing the wrong led to her being bullied in school but she still stays strong and continues to uphold her idea of "right". She has stage fright and has difficulty speaking in front of large audiences. Constant rejection from the past led to her longing for approval. She satisfies this by using soundtracks she plays on her phone telling her she's "cute" and "wanted" by people around her. She has a different side to her when chatting on LINE. She uses excessive emoticons and chats in a different manner. Her appetite is also very strong, as she's capable of eating four servings of fried rice in a row and still having room for lunch. She is extremely dedicated to her studies, forgoing a bed and sleeping on a giant teddy bear to sleep less and study longer. History Her father is a judge in the Supreme Court and her mother works in an international humanitarian support group. Their vocations led to a lonely childhood for Miko. This set off her thought that "Mom and Dad works hard because there's too many bad people." Due to that she has got a strong sense of justice and what's morally right. She's always the first to come to school, always does the teacher's directive and is always at the top of her grade when it comes to scores. She loves justice and wants to set everything around her straight. She became a part of the public morals committee in middle school and she was the best at her job. She told off everyone who were disobeying school regulations, popular boys, scary upperclassmen, boy and girl alike, this led to piercing gazes and haunting grudges. Her idea of justice is stifling to most of the people she encounters. Yet despite all the people talking bad about her she never showed a tear, in public that is. She described this time as the hardest time of her life. During this time she received a letter and a pressed flower which she still preserves to this day. Her ideal pure love stems from this incident. Chapter 80 Her infamy for being obsessive in correction led to losses in election after election after election. She still refuses to give up and will continue to run again in the next one. After her loss in the election to Shirogane, Miko is invited to join the 68th Shuchiin Academy Student Council as an auditor, while continuing to participate in the school's discipline committee. While a member of the Student Council, Miko frequently butts heads with Ishigami, and witnesses several awkward moments between Shinomiya and Shirogane, walking in on the two in compromising positions at the worst possible time. The hostility between Miko and Ishigami continues until the school's Cultural Festival. As Miko is the student that was most in favour of having a large bonfire, she is required to miss the festival and patrol the surrounding area in order to ensure no fire has spread, and comply with fire safety regulations. Ishigami, noting Miko's absence, goes to find her, and presents her with a heart-shaped pendant (possibly the one that Shinomiya lost), citing school regulations which state that any objects found on school grounds should be returned to the discipline committee. Ishigami then shows Miko pictures of the other students enjoying themselves at the festival, in an effort to cheer her up. It is hinted that Miko's feelings towards Ishigami change at this point, at least internally, though it remains to be seen if their antagonistic relationship will experience a thaw.Chapter 137 Trivia * She idolizes Fujiwara.Chapter 65 * She also plays the piano. * Her LINE icon is a picture of a bird.Chapter 102 * Her favorite anime is "Onegai My Melody".Chapter 110 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Student Council Category:Public Morals Committee